Substitute
by MYRF
Summary: Hibari/Chrome & Hibari/Mukuro oneshot, set in present time. It's my first KHR fic, but no need to be gentle, critique is very welcome.


It was too easy to stroll into the trio's hideout even without trying to be more discreet than usual. But the prefect suspected that certain illusionist had something to do with it, as he arrived to the room where single figure lay on the bed, seemingly asleep.

He was partly disappointed that the figure was clearly feminine, as he was waiting to see him, but came to a conlusion that he had his reasons to save his powers. And secretly he was glad that the girl was facing the other way.

Crouching next to the bed, he made sure that she indeed was sleeping. When he was certain, he took off his jacket and set it on floor along with his tonfas, careful not to cause any unnecessary noises. After he got rid of his shoes and tie, he sat down next to the sleeping figure on the bed. Hesitantly, he stroked the dark hair. _Just like his hair._

Without getting any reaction from the sleeping girl, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. Gently stroking the hair off her face, he was pleased to notice that he had awakened inside her.

Like a puppet, she sat up on the bed and her hand rose to caress his cheek, with only her cursed eye looking back at him.

"I missed you." He whispered, pulling her into a soft kiss.

He didn't despise her, no. She was the only way he could reach _him_. But ironic it was, as this was only an illusion. A physical need fulfilled via substitute. And he was willing to let go of his pride to feel the one he longed for.

Deepening the kiss, his hand searched its way beneath her shirt, making her elicit small noises. Slowly lifting the shirt, he felt her hands fiddling with the buttons on his shirt and he smiled into the kiss. Reaching behind her, he unhooked the bra's clasps and broke the kiss to pull the shirt over her head.

There was a moment of hesitation in her, which was indeed _her_, but he trusted the illusionist that she would not be aware of this. He looked at her with a slight smile. She was pretty, but the feelings were strictly physical and he only desired her body to sate his needs.

"_Come here_." It was barely a whisper, but she turned her head, the red eye looking at the black-haired boy. A small smirk rose to her lips, and stood up, but she didn't move from the spot. The prefect shook his head, it was so very _him_ to be playing around even in this kind of situation. But keeping up with the mood, he rose up and walked to her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he buried his face into the soft hair, mumbling "I miss your smell."

Turning around in his arms, she locked their lips in a heated kiss, while her hands continued to unbutton and unzip his pants, letting the garments to fall on the floor forgotten. She moved them both so that he was back sitting on the bed, but instead of joining him, she crouched down between his legs.

A suprised sound escaped him before her lips covered his already slightly hardened member fully in one go. Engulfed in pleasure, he glanced down, and he could swear it wass not her, but _him_ who was driving him halfway to madness.

_Those lips.._

Between shallow breaths, he was able to tell her with a trembling voice to stop, and teasingly slowly she let him go and climbed to the bed. There were no other words as she settled herself on all fours in front of him - facing away.

He was painfully hard, but mustered the patience to only grind against her back, creating delicious friction and delightful noises.

"Are you ready, Mukuro?" His voice was low and as the telltale hissing sound begun, he could see the slow transformation. Shoulders widened. the hips became slimmer, and the voice that answered him, was no more hers.

"_Always for you, Hibari_." The illusionist groaned and braced himself. Nothing like pain mixed with pleasure.

Digging his fingers into the slim hips, Hibari thrusted himself inside the willing body in one fluid movement. He was not trying to be gentle or thoughtful, he knew this was the way the other wanted it.

Mukuro moved his hips in time with Hibari's thrusts, quickly bringing them both very close to climax. The younger boy clenched his muscles just in the right way to make the black-haired one to reach oblivion with a loud growl, and soon to follow the other.

Both collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Hibari felt a hand on his abdomen and turned to see an exhausted smirk on the illusionist's face. Mukuro pressed their lips together before dissolving into the dark mist.

Cleaning himself with the sheets, Hibari sat up before the transformation would be complete. Without looking back at the bed, he quickly dressed himself and left the building - only to return once again when the need proves to be too much.


End file.
